


temperament.

by kamuis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Memory Loss, but lmao cliches galore, more tags and stuff will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuis/pseuds/kamuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>{ show me how to feel again. }</i><br/> <br/>a tale of an amnesiac who loses his heart,<br/>and a boy who helps him find it once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what is emotion?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm total trash when it comes to the amnesiac lover trope so!! here's some leokumi with a side of memory loss
> 
> also please bear in mind the last time i wrote a fic was on fanfiction dot net back in like 2010 so :/

_The scent of aged books and paper._

This gentle aroma has always been the boy’s favorite, one that would never fail to ease him in times of distress and discomfort. It has always been his refuge, his source of respite—and this same soothing fragrance is what first meets his senses as he awakens from his slumber, rousing him back to the waking world from the clutches of sleep.

And strangely enough, he doesn’t seem to recognize it.

Gently do lids reveal russet globes that have long been immersed in darkness, and weakened limbs brush softly against cold linen sheets. The steady beeps of a heart monitor lull him gradually back to reality.

But the scent, which had always held a special place in his heart, holds not a hint of familiarity.

The room is dark, and emptiness hangs heavy upon the air. In his first moments of waking, the boy can only barely make out his surroundings—a feeding bag, a chair, strange equipment… and two vague silhouettes. As his pupils struggle to adjust to the wan light beyond the door, as his mind struggles against its haziness, he can see two figures: a man and a girl. A man with blonde, wavy hair and a girl with long, streaked pigtails.

Two complete strangers.

“…Leo?”

The girl mutters the foreign name in the boy’s direction, and the man’s umber gaze lifts hesitatingly from the book within his palm. Both of them hold a strange expression on their visage that the boy cannot read. Silence lingers for a brief moment, weighing upon the atmosphere before succumbing to the man’s sudden outburst.

“Elise! Get the doctor immediately!”

“B-But Xander—”

“Now!”

The girl wavers briefly before rushing off, and the man now stands beside the boy, fingers grasped tightly around the bed’s rails.

“Leo! Are you alright? Can you hear me?!”

_Leo…?_

The same illegible expression still rests upon his features.

_Do you… know me…?_

“Answer me, Leo!”

Desperation is evident in the man’s tone, but the boy can only stare blankly. Hues devoid of light, it’s as if they’ve been stripped of all emotion—as if something crucial has been torn away from his very soul. Ever so slowly do the words leave his parched lips, dull and painfully blunt:

“I… I don’t recognize you.”

 

* * *

 

“Brother! Are you feeling alright?”

Shrill words ring vibrantly as Elise bounds into the hospital room, immediately pulling Leo from the bed and into her arms’ embrace. Leo, however, feels no hint of surprise or annoyance. He simply rests within her arms without complaint, allowing her to have her fill before leaning back into the sheets once more.

“Yes. I’m alright.”

“Good! Then, do you still remember who I am?”

“Yes, Elise. You’re my sister. I believe we’ve gone over this quite a few times, have we not? You shouldn’t have to ask any further.”

“Yeah! I’ve been asking you every single day, ever since you woke up!”

“And every single day, I’ve remembered you.”

“Yeah. And I’m so glad for that. And I know I don’t really have to ask anymore, but…”

She lowers her head slightly, averting her eyes from Leo’s expressionless gaze.

“…But I’m still scared. I don’t want you to forget. You’ve come so far—the doctors said you’re even going to be released from this place soon! You’ve come so far, but… I’m still scared that you’ll forget me again. I don’t want you to forget.”

Lavender globes glimmer faintly with tears; Leo only observes silently, his countenance devoid of any emotion.

“…It’s alright. I won’t forget. Though I’ll admit I have no memories of you nor anyone else from before the incident, I swear I’ll remember everything I learn from now on. I won’t forget—you have my word.”

“That’s fine. As long as you know who we are now, that’s all that matters.”

She emits a light laugh, and Leo finds himself in silent agreement with her statement. Of course, what he desires more than anything is to find his past that has escaped him; however, even if he never regains his old memories, he figures he’ll be alright. His siblings as he knows them now are more than enough. A radiant younger sister, a supportive older sister, an admirable older brother—as long as he is able to forge new memories with them, he figures there is hope.

“Oh—I almost forgot! Leo, look at this. It’s for you!”

She reaches into her pocket, and delicate fingers reveal what seem to be two small flowers.

“I picked them for you as presents! So? Do you feel anything when you look at them? Anything at all?”

“…My apologies, Elise, but no. I don’t feel anything, unfortunately.”

“Aw… I really thought it’d work this time. I guess what the doctors said is really true, then, huh?”

Upon his waking, Leo had been diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. They’d told him he was involved in an automobile accident, though they refused to provide any further clarification, no matter how persistently Leo had pressed for answers. Depriving him of such vital information—Leo had thought it was quite unfair, indeed. In due time, they’d said. There’s no need to rush, they’d said.

However, his memory wasn’t the only thing affected. By a rare twist of circumstance, Leo had lost his emotions along with his memories, leaving him in what others describe to be a “robotic” or “cold” state of being. Leo, however, is unaware of his loss. With the concept of “emotion” now erased from his mind, he finds himself unable to grasp its significance. In his many interactions with Elise and the others during his time in bed rest, he has become aware of a subtle yet distinct disparity between him and them, a strange hollowness that seems to divide him from humanity and keep him distanced from the world.

_Perhaps, he wonders, that is what they call "emotion"._

“Hm—? Oh…” Elise lifts her cell phone, a small pout forming upon her lips. “…It’s a text from Sakura. She wants me to come over, but…”

“…But? Is something the matter?”

“No, but… I don’t want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you a little longer.”

She pulls Leo into a hug once more, her arms squeezing tightly around his yet weakened torso.

“It’s fine, I won’t be going anywhere. Go play with Sakura; I’ll be right here when you return.”

“Okay… if you say so, Brother! Xander’s waiting outside—I’ll bring him in!”

His impassive gaze follows her as she leaves the room, and his eyes come to rest upon two figures standing beyond the exit: his brother, Xander, and an unfamiliar boy. A boy with a long silver ponytail and bright caramel hues. The two are speaking to each other, and Leo can just barely overhear their conversation:

“…Xander, you can leave it to me. You can trust me.”

“Yes, Takumi, I know I can—but that’s not the issue here. Are you certain you’ll be alright with such a task? Under your circumsta—“

“It’ll be fine. I’m certain this is what I want to do. I promise, we’ll be alright.

…I’ll take Leo under my care.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some things i'd like to mention briefly here!
> 
> * the main reason why i chose leo to lose his emotions is because of the way i see the whole leo/takumi dynamic! basically, i see leo as a "logic over emotions" kind of person, while takumi is more of an "emotions over logic" kind of guy (pretty much the whole head vs heart thing). so i just kinda figured "hey leo already sucks when it comes to emotions so let's just take them away from him completely", meanwhile takumi is more in touch with them so he can help leo out yaaaa
> 
> * since the entire fic will be written from leo's pov, i wanted to incorporate his lack of emotion as much as possible into my writing, and let me just say it's rlY HARD NOT TO INCLUDE EMOTION WHEN UR WRITING OKAY i am NOT used to it so!! if the fic happened to sound technical or blunt at times that's probs why LMAO
> 
> thanks for reading!! any feedback is much appreciated!


	2. what is passion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay

_They say the eyes are the window to the soul._

_If that’s the case, then Leo’s soul is empty._

_His eyes are dim, dark, devoid of light. Though they possess a conscience, it’s clear that something is missing from those faint russet hues._

_Leo is now his_ _responsibility, but there’s a fact he just can’t seem to shake:_

_He’s changed. He can see it in his eyes._

_Leo is no longer the person he used to be._

 

* * *

“My name is Takumi.”

The platinum-haired boy extends a hand toward Leo in greeting; Leo only gazes emptily in response.

“…Who are…?”

“I’m going to be your caretaker for the next few weeks. It’s nice to meet you.”

His hand remains outstretched before him, feet planted firmly upon the gravel beneath. Leo only continues to stare, for it’s all too much to take in at once.

The outdoors is beautiful. It’s a strange, alluring beauty that consumes Leo’s being and leaves him dazed, incapacitating him with wonder. The sun’s warm rays engulf and illuminate all that surrounds him, and the heavens are painted blue with life. The sweet scent of greenery and foliage embraces the open air and fills his lungs to the brim. The ground beneath his feet is still and firm.

Compared to the dreary grey of the infirmary, the outside world feels so _alive_.

And in the midst of it all stands a boy. The one called Takumi whose very presence seems to gleam with unwavering virtue. His locks are washed with light, his posture set and steady. But his eyes, those caramelled globes that seem to hold the universe within them, are what fascinate Leo most.

Once again, Leo experiences a peculiar sensation. Once again, he finds himself looking into another’s eyes and sensing a presence that is lacking in his own. There’s a certain intensity, a flicker of life that seems to burn within hues of all but his. Leo has borne witness to this light within many a pupil; it’s nothing new to him.

Takumi, however, is different. Of all those he’s met thus far, Takumi’s light burns brightest. The heat and fervor that radiate from caramel hues are nearly tangible—not like the harsh, scorching blaze of wildfire, but the warm, protective glow of a winter night’s fireplace. This is the kind of light that shines from Takumi’s eyes—and Leo cannot help but lose himself within it.

“…You know, Leo, it looks like you’ve lost more than your emotions. Did you forget your manners, too?”

Russets blink twice at the sudden remark, pausing for a moment before settling upon the hand that still hangs before him ( _really, Takumi’s patience is simply astounding_ ). Leo’s own hand rises to meet it, digits locking gently around the other’s palm. Takumi’s grip is warm and comforting.

“My apologies, I was… slightly distracted.”

“Leo—it was a joke. Liven up a bit, won’t you?” Leo’s visage remains unaffected; a sigh rolls off Takumi’s lips. “…Right, this is your first time outside of the hospital, isn’t it? Are you overwhelmed?”

“…I’m not sure. As of now, I’m not sure what to make of my feelings at all, if you want the truth.”

The outdoors is beautiful. The skies are beautiful. The sights, sounds, and smells are beautiful. Takumi is beautiful. The world is beautiful—Leo understands this fact in his mind without a doubt. His heart, however, is a different matter. For Leo, the workings of his heart and the potential emotions within are too far beyond his comprehension.

“That’s understandable. Emotions can be difficult to grasp sometimes… but that’s also why I’m here.”

With their hands still intertwined, Takumi suddenly pulls at Leo’s arm, stones and pebbles scattering beneath staggered footing. “There’s a place you need to see; I’m taking you to the library.”

“W-Wait—the library? Why?”

Caramel fix upon russet, flame’s sparks flickering with vibrant life:

“—I want to show you how to feel again.”

 

* * *

 

The mild scent of ink on paper is what first graces Leo’s senses as he enters. It’s the same scent as that which was present at his moment of waking, and it still holds the same soothing quality.

Intellect’s haven lies dormant within looming mahogany walls, the color of which seems to reflect Leo’s own russets. The room is calm, orderly, free of entropy. And as if guided by an unseen force, Leo’s thin digits proceed to brush gently along the texture of wooden mantel, frore and breathing vitality into his being. Leo senses life. In this silent, lively place, Leo feels right at home.

“You look like you’re enjoying this.”

“This place… it’s truly remarkable. How did you know I’d like it?”

“Just a hunch. Come on—the good books are over this way. You’ll like them for sure!” Takumi seizes Leo’s hand once more without warning, taking Leo slightly aback, and begins to drag him toward the west end of the library.

“Takumi—do you really need to take my hand so often? Surely, you won’t lose me that easily.”

The comment brings Takumi to an abrupt halt, and caramel hues turn to rest upon russet, a certain foreignness now present within them. The words that follow ride upon his tongue with a rigid tone, steady and unwavering:

“You’re my responsibility now. I don’t want to risk losing you—that’s all.” He pauses, a breath escaping from tensed lips. His eyes and voice return to their soft and gentle form once more.

“—I’m sorry. Just…” Leo can feel Takumi’s grip tighten ever so slightly. “…Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you’ll never leave my sight—that you’ll always stay by my side. Can you do that?”

Leo cannot understand the expression that shapes Takumi’s features; he cannot read his knitted brow nor the slight quavering in his voice. At the very least, however, he understands that whatever emotion is driving Takumi holds significance for him. Leo understands that this promise must be important to Takumi in some way that he is not able to comprehend, and therefore he agrees without hesitation.

“Yes. I promise.”

Reluctantly, his fingers let slip from Leo’s palm.

“…Thank you, Leo.”

 

* * *

 

“Say, Takumi.”

“Hm?”

“Earlier, when you were taking me here, you said you’d ‘show me how to feel again’. What exactly did you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. Oh—there. This should be enough to last us a while.” He removes a hardcover text from the shelf at which he kneels, placing it upon the stack of books beside him before rising to his feet. The stack is nearly a foot tall, but Takumi manages to lift it without so much as a complaint. “Follow me; you’ll understand soon enough.”

Takumi’s usual reading spot is at the far corner of the library, sitting against the wall beneath a large glass window. “It’s nice and quiet here. When the sun is out, I can read under the sunlight; when it’s not, there’s a streetlamp outside that gives enough light. I can stay here as long as I want.”

“Why not just use the library’s lights? They should be brighter than the sun and the lamp, no?”

“…The atmosphere is nicer here.”

He sets the pile of books upon the ground and sits beneath the window, his right leg bent at the knee. He pats the carpet beside him and Leo follows suit, taking his place alongside Takumi with legs crossed.

“Here.” He hands Leo the first book from the pile. “You haven’t forgotten how to read, have you?”

The moment digits meet leather, Leo feels rejuvenation flow through his veins. The smooth texture sings hymns of revelation at his fingertips, which ever so gracefully move to trace the letters engraved serenely upon burgundy:

_NATURE._

Fingers lift the cover with grace and poise. The book is open—and with it, a whole new universe. The words scribed upon the pages spill forth from the tome like magic, alive and breathing wisdom into the surrounding air. Leo turns the leaves, the paper like silk to his delicate skin.

The knowledge contained within the book is more than Leo could ever ask for. Plants, oceans, earth, skies—all of it captures his mind and fascinates him immensely. The stars, however, are what captivate him most. For reasons unknown, the stars pique his interest above all else, and as he reads more about them, Leo is gradually consumed by a strange sensation.

“How do you feel?”

“…This is odd. There’s a strange warmth in my chest… It feels nice. Takumi, what is this?”

“What you’re feeling is an emotion. It’s called passion.”

“Passion…?”

Takumi’s hand reaches to take Leo’s, and proceeds to hold it over Leo’s own chest. “Look. Do you feel that?”

He stops for a moment, feeling the light thud of his beating heart against his palm. “My heart… it’s beating faster than usual.”

“That’s what happens when you’re passionate about something. You just can’t get enough of it. It makes you feel warm and excited inside, and it lights your eyes like a fire. You’re passionate about nature—that’s why you feel the way you do.”

Leo closes his eyes, fully immersing himself into the feeling that now flourishes within him. Passion—it’s the first emotion that he’s learned to feel, and it fills him with relief. If he can feel emotion, perhaps he can begin to fill the gap that divides him from other people’s hearts, that hollow emptiness that's eaten away at him for what seems like an eternity. Leo leans over Takumi’s shoulder, scanning the content written on the book he’s reading. “You read about things you’re passionate about, I assume? What are you passionate about, Takumi?”

“I have a passion for history.” The answer comes with startling immediacy, and Leo observes the crackling of a spark within Takumi’s eyes. “Learning about the way things used to be in the past, how different it all was—it’s really interesting. And history never changes; no matter what happens, it’s always going to be there to lean back on. Here, look.” Takumi positions the book between their laps, making sure it catches the sunlight above. “This one’s about East Asian history—I think you’ll like it.”

The entire stack of books is spent in this manner, the two exchanging volumes with one another amidst the silence of the library. Takumi was right—the soft amber glow of the window creates a relaxing, almost ethereal kind of atmosphere that puts Leo comfortably at ease. Not a single sound is heard throughout the room, save for the occasional cough from Takumi that Leo only assumes to be the result of dust.

The corner of the library is small and cozy, and this is where they stay for the remainder of the night.

 

* * *

 

_What is passion?_

_Passion is nature and all that encompasses it._

_Passion is the feeling of my heartbeat against my chest._

_Passion is the fire in Takumi’s eyes, vibrant and full of life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes me forever to write but here's the second chapter aaaa!! thank you so much for the first chapter's great reception, and as always, any feedback is much appreciated (o´▽`o) !!


	3. what is happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im late mate

_One could say emotions are as vast as the stars in the sky._

_Though small and feeble, stars are growing in Leo’s heart. But there is still so much to learn._

_He swears he won’t stop here;_

_He’ll make a galaxy out of him._

* * *

 

The grass is clean—empty, almost, Leo thinks. The blades brush softly against his heels, bending and falling as if making way for a king. The air is cool with the breath of night, and around him, Leo sees nothing but green rolling along the hills he climbs. Briefly, he remembers the flowers he’d read of in all those books—of radiant violets, of ivory lilies, of sunflowers that shine as bright as day—and suddenly, the colorless grass seems very empty, indeed.

“Almost there. Are you doing all right, Leo?”

“I’m fine. However, if you’d just tell me where we’re headed…”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there. You’re going to enjoy it, I promise.”

They had been walking here, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, for what seemed like hours. In truth, it had likely only been about 40 minutes at most; however, with all the hills and fog and cold, all sense of time seemed to vanish into the void of night. The city is now well behind them; Takumi had said to get as far away from it as possible (“It’ll only get in the way,” he’d said).

The hills they’d conquered thus far counted many; however, this one is by far the tallest. Just how tall, Leo cannot tell—the fog obscures all view of the sky above, and only seems to grow thicker with each step. Sometimes, the silhouette of the boy he follows seems to fade among it, and he rushes forward to keep it within his sight, his heart jumping slightly each time. And each time, he’d find it, waiting patiently for him to return to its side once more.

“We’re here.”

One final step, and the fog clears, revealing the secret once veiled beyond. Leo is made breathless; a sensation overtakes him and leaves him grounded in place.

It is beauty beyond imagination, a world he’d only ever experienced through words on paper.

The grass is not barren here. Soft white bulbs are scattered among the greenery as far as the eye can see, and countless white specks ride ceaselessly upon the air like lights.

And the stars. Leo had seen them many times back in the city—from the hospital window, from the library, from his new room in Takumi’s home—but never had they been as numerous nor as bright as they are here. These are the stars he had so passionately read about, the stars he had so eagerly longed to see. And now he is here, standing beneath them and basking under their collective shine.

Takumi proceeds into the field of white, looking almost ethereal. He kneels, picks one of the white bulbs, and gently motions for Leo to come closer. He approaches, eyeing the plant with curiosity.

“Do you know what this is?”

“No… It looks like a flower, but I’ve never seen anything like it. Not even in texts.”

“Well, this is a dandelion. You see all of these white things? They’re seeds. Watch this—“

Takumi blows on the flower, sending more specks flying. They seem almost magical, in the way they float and dance about. He picks another one and offers it to Leo.

“Go ahead, try it.”

He takes the plant, observing it awkwardly before finally letting out a sigh. “…This is rather childish, is it not?”

“Aw, come on—it’s fun, I swear! Try it just once, will you?”

Leo knows there’s no escaping this; Takumi is as persistent as he is patient. It's one of the many things he's learned about him in these few days spent together. Reluctantly, he lifts the dandelion to his lips, and blows.

“Wh-What was that for?!”

Startled, Leo returns his focus to Takumi, only to see him swatting irritatingly at tufts of seeds stuck in his already messy hair. “You really couldn’t face another direction? Gods…”

There’s something about the whole situation that stirs him, though he cannot understand what or how. The seeds, Takumi’s agitation, and the look on his face all seem to warm his heart in a funny way, and he feels a curve setting upon his lips. And then, suddenly, Leo starts laughing, startling them both.

“Are you kidding me? The first time you ever laugh, and it’s about something like this?”

Leo struggles to speak through his laughter. “You were right, Takumi. This really is quite amusing.”

“That’s it—“

Takumi takes to his feet, and Leo immediately begins to run. They chase each other among the fields like children, taking dandelions as they go and blowing them at one another, their feet kicking up seeds like scattered cotton. They run and run, until they can run no longer. Eventually, they fall on their backs upon the ground, their laughter rising to join the stars in the vast night sky.

“Haha… Gods, you’re fast. I’m exhausted.”

“As am I.” A huff of air as the laughter resides. It’s comforting, the way they lie there side-by-side among the white sea of life. It puts Leo at ease. Somehow, being with Takumi always puts him at ease.

“…Still, that really caught me off guard.”

“What did?”

“Your laughter. It really did come out of nowhere, you know.”

“I couldn’t help it… I’m not even entirely sure of what happened. There was… a warmth, and then it came of its own will. It startled me as much as it did you.”

The gentlest of smiles finds a place upon Takumi’s lips. “That’s happiness. It’s one of the best emotions to feel—you feel it when you’re doing something you enjoy, or when you see something you like. Basically, whenever something good happens, you feel happy. Easy, right?”

“Yes.” It’s almost _too_ easy. “You make me happy, Takumi.”

Takumi blinks. “What?”

“You make me happy, I think. I enjoy being around you, and I like talking with you. You’re the greatest thing to happen to me ever since I’ve woken. That’s more than enough to say you make me happy, does it not?” The words line his tongue with utmost curiosity, a naïve innocence.

It’s Takumi’s turn to burst with sudden laughter. “Leo, you don’t just… _say_ things like that. That’s the kind of stuff you say to a lover or something, not me. You’re really going to end up embarrassing yourself one day, you know that?”

“’Lover’?”

His laughter eases. “Oh, that’s right. You probably don’t know what love is, either. Well… that one’s actually kind of hard to explain. It’s… It’s something you feel toward someone you really like. Someone that makes you really happy—happier than anyone else can.”

“But I really like you. You make me happier than anyone else can.”

Takumi lets out a light chuckle, though Leo notices his cheeks changing slightly in hue. “I don’t think you’re quite getting it, Leo. You will, though, eventually. You’ll know it when you feel it.”

But Leo swears he feels it all the same.

 

* * *

 

The stars are bright against the black of dusk, adorning the skies like lamps. The moon is nowhere in sight, and Leo is almost glad; somehow, he’s always preferred the stars. It’s strange—it almost feels as if the moon had left on purpose, as if it had known they’d be here tonight. _He’s done it again_ , Leo thinks. _He’s found another place he somehow knew I’d like._

Takumi lies beside him, caramels veiled behind thick lashes. Leo knows he’s only resting, but he looks as peaceful as if in a deep slumber, making it all the more difficult to disturb him.

“Takumi?”

“I’m listening.”

“How did you know? That I’d like it here?”

“You asked the same thing when I showed you the library the other day.”

“You did. Twice now, you’ve guessed my tastes accurately, not to mention all of those books you’d shown me as well. It’s almost as if you’ve known me since birth.”

Takumi laughs once more, a soothing sound that Leo quickly grows fond of. “That’s not possible, now, is it? I’ve never known you before we met at the hospital.”

“Then why did you choose to take me that day? I was a mere stranger.”

“I thought you needed me.”

The answer is brief, his tone deliberate. It’s difficult to read his visage, but Leo knows it’s futile to probe further. With him, vague responses always mean conclusion, like securing a lock on a door. Leo knows there is nothing more to say.

They lie there, wordless, the silence like a hushed lullaby, the hours passing gently as the phases of the moon. Leo wouldn’t mind staying until dawn, or until the dawn that follows, or all the way until the dawn of the next world. Takumi, however, begins to cough—and Leo suggests they return home, away from the chill of night.

 

* * *

 

They return to the white hill every day—sometimes in the day, most often at night. There always seems to be something new to see—rare species of birds, the changing skies, the occasional shooting star. _You make a wish on those_ , Takumi had explained. Every time, Leo makes the same wish: to have Takumi remain by his side, always.

Sometimes, Leo brings books with him, and points out various constellations laced among the sky. Even with all the knowledge Takumi seems to harbor, Leo finds he knows little of astronomy, and he takes it upon himself to teach him about the cosmos and its wonders. With everything Takumi has done for him thus far, Leo feels relieved to give back to him at last. He, too, wants to bring him happiness.

They can never stay too long, however, for Takumi always ends up coughing. It’s the dandelions, he explains, and they return home with haste whenever his lungs begin to weaken.

But Leo looks forward to the visits each time. The air, the silence, the reflection of the stars in Takumi’s eyes—all of them never cease to fill him with the whitest, purest joy.

They never cease to make him feel human.

 

* * *

 

_What is happiness?_

_Happiness is the fields, the stars, the constellations._

_Happiness is the feeling of his warmth by my side, calm and steady._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i realize i'm practically reversing their characterizations and i could actually see their roles being switched but :/ too late for that, i hope it's still okay though! i'm sorry it's been a long time but i've been?? strugglin' with this a bit. ngl i've been losing motivation and confidence also bc... i mean it's kinda hard writing romance as an aro lmao
> 
> also my friend pam told me that takumi might be a bit older than leo and i was glad bc that was how i planned them to be in this fic so i'm like >:) heh eheh i wrote this overnight when i had no internet btw


End file.
